PurpleHeart
by It's Not My Problem
Summary: Saffron-Rose PurpleHeart is your average Sue; and she's after the heart of Harry Potter! R


**PurpleHeart is your average Mary-Sue Fic starring:**

**Saffron-Rose PurpleHeart!**

I am Saffron-Rose PurpleHeart! And I'm a Sue! I have insanely good looks and a charming personality! Do you like me already? Of course you do! But just in case, let me go into a little detail on exactly how insanely gorgeous I really am! For starters I have long blonde hair like a waterfall of liquid gold that has natural pink and purple streaks, I have beautiful blue eyes like fallen stars, I have a perfect figure; so perfect that I could be a teenage model! I have a little adorable pet cat named Star! If you aren't impressed already than I will hunt you down! Anyway I am an American witch and I finally got to transfer to Hogwarts because I was better than all my classmates! I was sitting on the train when a boy with black hair and green eyes came into my compartment followed by a redheaded boy and a frizzy haired girl. The frizzy haired girl and redheaded boy weren't worthy of my attention but the black haired boy was HOT!

"Hi I'm Harry Potter, May I sit here?" The boy asked. I barely managed not to scream yes! Instead a flipped my long golden locks in a 'Whatever' gesture.

"Sure, if you want to", I said in a bored tone. Harry sat down next to me and sniffed; it must be my perfume.

"These are my friends Hermione and Ron", Harry said and gestured to the frizzy haired girl and redheaded boy. I couldn't have cared less but I pretended to care.

"Hi!" Ron said eagerly; he was clearly entranced by my beauty! Hermione glared jealously; and who could blame her, really? If I weren't too perfect to be jealous I would jealous of me to!

"Do you even use conditioner?" I asked Hermione. Hermione made a face like a sour lemon, not that it was very different than her normal appearance.

"Of course I do", She hissed. What a little liar, I thought to myself. But being such a kind wonderful person I said:

"I could give you a makeover if you like." Hermione frowned as if deciding; I knew she would say yes; no one can resist the chance to look even close to as good as me!

"FINE!" Hermione said huffily. Ugh, she really was a pain.

"I haven't seen you around before", Harry said.

"That's because I'm an American transfer student!" I said tossing my glorious golden hair flirtatiously.

"I love America! Did you know that?" Ron said loudly. He was obviously jealous of Harry for getting all my wonderful attention.

"Well I love America more than Ron does!" Harry said quickly. Oh wasn't he so cute?

"I know you do Harrykinz", I said. Harrykinz! I'm a nickname genius!

"Wow, that's a really cute nickname!" Harry exclaimed.

"Awwww! That's so sweet! Thank you!" I squealed. Just then the door of our compartment was flung open.

"Hey, Potter-", A blonde haired boy started to say but broke of when he saw me. "Hi, I'm Draco, who are you?" he said staring at my unbelievable beauty.

"I'm Saffron-Rose Purpleheart", I said with a cute little smile.

"Go away Draco! Saffy is our friend not yours!" Harry yelled. Awwww…. How adorable! Harry had a cute nickname for me! Even so I couldn't help but glance after Draco as he stomped away.

"So Saffy, what house are you going to be in?" Ron asked. I made a note to tell him not to call me that. I spent the rest of the train ride telling them about my tragic life story. When the time came I change into my pink robes that were like a pink night sky! When we got into the great hall Harry, Ron, and Hermione were forced to go sit at the Gryffindor table while I waited to be sorted.

"Abber, Hilla", a sharp looking woman called out. How dare she not sort me first? It was my right to go first! The Ministry of Magic would hear of this outrageous crime!

"Excuse me! I believe that I should be sorted first!" I called out. The entire great hall turned to look at me; I gave them a dazzling smile!

"Of course Saffy!" Pr. Dumbledore called out.

"Don't call me that!" I shrieked at him anger clouding my gaze.

"Sorry Saffron-Rose", Dumbledore said quickly. I smiled at him. I walked up to the stool and looked at it. This will never do! I thought.

"Cushiomorta", I said waving my golden wand. Instantly the stool turned into a cushy armchair. Everyone in the great hall including the teachers gasped in awe. I gave a modest little bow and took a seat. Pr. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head.

"Please be Gryffindor", I whispered.

"Gryffindor!" the hat called out instantly.

"OMG this is amazing, I'm in the same house as Harrykinz!" I squealed. The whole great hall cheered for me as I ran into the awaiting arms of my darling Harrykinz!

**So tell me what you think; was it good, or bad? Should I write another chapter? Do you have any advice for me? Please review!**

**~Love Aricael**


End file.
